Open Your Eyes
by XxWitheringxX
Summary: I had my gaze fixed on Sakura till this point. I feel retarded, idiotic, like a dummy. The phrase kept repeating in my head, "How can I not see this? All this time." Oneshot 3


_Author's note:_

_I'll admit something, when I wrote this, I was completely heartbroken for some reasons that I cannot recall. _

_The end area was about how I felt recently. This is based on my experience, a little less romantic but still had the love there._

_I can't spill too much here since you have not yet read. _

_~Enjoy_

* * *

**• .•*´¨`*•• Open Your Eyes ••*´¨`*•. •**

* * *

So why didn't you love me back?

I don't understand.

Why?

You gave me a sweet pitiful smile, "I'm sorry Ruka, I love—"

I ran out the door. I don't want to hear it, I already know the next words, "I'm sorry Ruka, I love Natsume."

I kept running, I had no idea where I was going, anywhere far would be satisfactory. Somehow I ended up on a park bench in Centre Town.

All lights from stores were shut down for the night, the only thing that was shinning was the flickering dimming streetlights lined up on the side walk.

My heart was slowly dying within me. Tears dripped down my cheeks as I continue to bury half my head in my scarf. The rapid snowflakes were falling more gently now, trying to make everything better. But it's not.

I've never been in love with anybody, was this suppose to happen? I wasn't even aware that I was in love with Sakura, I thought it was just a crush, now I know the truth. I was in love with Sakura and I think I still am. I'm just not willing to accept the truth. More salty tears came out, finally letting out everything.

I've always been told that love is a wonderful thing, the most exciting time in your life. That you were supposed to be blessed with happiness and wouldn't care for anything except for that girl. The one.

And I thought I found her, the one. The emotions that had washed me wasn't close to happiness at all. I don't know how to explain this painful feeling. It's like all of a sudden someone stabs you in the heart.

A pain so persistent, it keeps at me, stabbing me repeatedly. No matter what you say, it doesn't stop, all you can do is live with the fact.

Her smile, her laugh, her hair, its just all stuck inside my brain, reminding me that I can't have her. That she's with Natsume. And I can't betray him. This might be the worse situation you can ever come across. Don't tell me that time would fix this, it might, but there will always be a scar on my heart to remind me of the painful memories. Then finally, the sadness will begin once again.

I feel as if I'm being mocked. All those signs of warning me to stay back, implying that I'm too fragile to handle the heartbreak that came with this affection I had towards her. All the clues were pointed to Natsume, saying that he loved her more than I can ever know that he deserves and will be with her. That I should just stand back and let fate bring them together. Instead, I do this; I ignore all those warnings and continued with this silly belief that I had a real chance. That maybe we can be together, that she would actually love me back.

Still buried in my thoughts I hadn't had a chance to notice that Imai was making her way towards my bench.

She asked in a soft voice, "What's wrong?"

I knew she had no intention of actually receiving an answer, she knew what's wrong, for god sake she was Hotaru Imai, she knew.

I sniffed then shrugged.

"You know… I can love you unconditionally if you want."

I didn't look up, all I can think is if she was playing a joke for her own satisfactory

"It's not nice to lie."

She wanders her eye over the snow before her. "Yes, I know, that's why I'm not lying, I don't mind if you say no, I never really thought you would like me back. You have until tomorrow night. An answer is required."

Then she left.

That was all she wanted to say, all she needed to say to make me open my eyes. And I felt as if I was in a book when the author types, "And with only those few moments, it opened his eyes to a world he never knew possible." I also heard you're suppose to get this tremendous feeling of happiness thinking, "Wow." But, you know what I feel? I feel foolish for not noticing that Imai was beside me this whole time. I had my gaze fixed on Sakura till this point. I feel retarded, idiotic, like a dummy. The phrase kept repeating in my head, "How can I not see this? All this time."

The more I thought about it the more of my affection came to Imai. She just made my worse day into the best day. I already know what to say to her tomorrow.

"I'm stupid, but now I'm not blind no more, I have opened up my eyes."

* * *

_Now you have read, I can continue on sharing. When I got recieved word that someone liked me in that way, I felt stupid. Why? Cuz i never noticed the person till then._

_And maybe I might return the feelings as well._

_Please leave a review :)_

_With Love, _

_xXWitheringxX_


End file.
